Procuram-se Memórias
by the-blue-hero
Summary: O Uchiha notou o selo e girando a katana mudou a tragetória da kunai em pleno ar, essa agora ia direto para o galho onde sakura estava em pé. Num segundo a kunai ativou e explodiu no galho fazendo com que se partisse e sakura foi arremessada de cabeça no chão.
1. Chapter 1

Eu não possuo Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens.

Estava um dia bem agradável e ensolarado, um típico dia para os moradores de Konoha. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai, faziam seu treinamento diário junto ao seu ex sensei,Kakashi, que por sinal não largava nem por um minuto seu _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Enquanto Naruto e Sasuke lutavam (ou seja se estepeavam loucamente), Sai estava num galho próximo, fazendo um desenho em seu pergaminho.

Sakura já estava impaciente com esse ´treino´ maluco deles, querendo que acabasse logo, para que ela pudesse fazer a cura de ferimentos como de costume, e ir para o hospital onde, com certeza, ela era _realmente_ necessária.

— Kakashi Sensei, não aguento mais ficar aqui mofando, pode encerrar o treinamento? Disse a medica nin.

— Duvido que eles escutem qualquer um enquanto estiverem assim. E você não precisa me chamar de Sensei!

— Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo, já terminei meu treino com Sai há horas, mas acho que já sei o que eu posso fazer. E sendo assim a Kunoichi de cabelos rosados já se encaminhava silenciosamente, quando o homem de cabelos prateados a chamou.

— Só não faça nada arriscado, você sabe que esses dois não querem nem saber o que tem ao redor.

— Relaxe Kakashi sens... Quer dizer Kakashi.- E dizendo isso ela foi se esqueirando por entre as arvóres e ocultando o chakra para que não a notassem. Ela planejava ocultar seu chakra para se aproximar-se o máximo possível e surpreender os dois, fazendo-os baixar sua guarda e acabar logo com esse treino.

Ela se abaixou e ficou observando, enquanto o Uchiha lançava o seu justu bola de fogo, em um bushin do Naruto que sumiu com um _poof_ instantaneamente ao ser pego. Era incrível como eles tinham se aproximado, depois da volta de Sasuke em sua jornada pela vingança de seu clã, ele cumpriu uma pena sendo vigiado pelos ANBU, e não poder sair sem acompanhamento de pelo menos um jounnin. Mas isso foi há dois anos, já tinha acontecido muita coisa de lá pra cá. Incluindo uma reaproximação dele para com o time 7, claro que na medida do possivel, pois ele não é lá a pessoa mais sociável do mundo. Mesmo assim eles se davam bem, tanto em missões como quando eles decidiam jantar juntos nos finais de semana. O time Hebi também tinha ficado em Konoha, mas ela não tinha tanto contato com eles.

Depois de um estrondo ela voltou a si e lembrou do que ia fazer. Começou a andar e subir numa árvore que dava plena visão deles e ficava bem de frente, ficou em pé num galho, mas não muito confiável e relativamente fino, mas não achou que haveria problema já que não pretendia ficar ali em cima durante muito tempo.

Sasuke tinha achado naruto atrás de uma outra árvore e lançou algumas shuriken, o loiro saiu correndo aterrissou de mau jeito no chão, fez mais algumas bushins e tentou atacar , mas sasuke com sua katana acabou com a maoiria em um segundo e avançava em naruto com a katana em punho, que nesse momento o loiro sacou uma kunai, eles correram um na direão do outro, a meio caminho naruto lançou a kunai e sasuke notou na mesma hora que não era uma simples kunai, pois tinha um selo explosivo.

O Uchiha notou o selo e girando a katana mudou a tragetória da kunai em pleno ar, essa agora ia direto para o galho onde sakura estava em pé. Num segundo a kunai ativou e explodiu no galho fazendo com que se partisse e sakura foi arremessada de cabeça no chão.

Foi tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de gritar, só notou que fora atingida e depois já estava no chão. Ela podia ver silhuetas se movendo, mas era apenas cores disformes, e então ela desmaiou.

— TEME! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto estava berrando.

— EU NÃO FIZ NADA! EU NEM SABIA QUE ELA ESTAVA ALI!

E quem jogou a kunai foi você eu apenas desviei!

— Cala a boca os dois! Vou levar Sakura ao hospital, naruto vá avisar a Hokage Sama, Sai e Sasuke venham comigo!

— Por que eu não posso ir? Eu quero ir com a Sakura-Chan!

— Faça o que eu disse naruto! Posso não ser mais o seu sensei, mas sou seu senpai, obedeça!

O loiro saiu bufando e correndo feito um louco, sasuke que ainda estava impassível apenas olhava de relance e sem mostrar preocupação. Kakashi a pegou nos braços, e já estava indo seguido de sasuke e Sai.

Assim que chegaram no Hospital, Shizune e a Hokage já estavam lá, ela pediu que a colocasse numa maca para fazer os exames. Pediu que aguardassem lá fora e Naruto já estava lá aflito. Depois de longos vinte minutos, ela saiu da sala com uma cara não muito bonita.

— Ne Baa Chan, como a Sakura Chan está? Ela vai ficar bem não é?

— Cala a boca e escute! Ela levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, mas não teve nenhum ferimento realmente grave.

— Ufa! Ainda bem que minha Sakura Chan está bem, vou entrar e falar com ela e ... — mas antes que o loiro pudesse tocar na maçaneta, a Godaime o puxou. E ouviu um _hey_ como exclamação.

— Eu não terminei Naruto se acalme! Ela não tem nenhuma ferimento , mas... ela acordou e não lembra de nada. Fiz todo o _meu_ possível.

— O QUE? QUER DIZER QUE ELA NÃO LEMBRA DE NADA? — Explodiu o Loiro.

— Hokage Sama, tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer? -Dessa vez foi o homem de cabelos prateados.

— Eu pensei em uma coisa que talvez funcione, mas vou precisar de vocês! — A loira respondeu.

— DIGA BAA-CHAN, QUALQUER COISA!

— Que fiquem com ela hospedada com vocês em dias alternados da semana, vocês são a equipe dela por muito anos e acredito que a convivência com vocês irá despertar a memória dela, não posso deixa- la em sua casa, porque seus pais estão em uma viagem e voltarão em um mês! Além do mais ela nem mesmo lembra que é ninja ou médica e não posso permitir que ela fique sozinha.

— Pode deixar né teme?

— Hn. -Sasuke não estava nada feliz com essa situação, mas sabia que se recusasse, não teria paz.

— A Feia pode receber visitas? — Sai perguntou olhando para a Hokage.

— Pode, ela já pode receber alta também, então vocês podem começar a decidir quem fica com ela primeiro, qualquer problema ou se ela lembrar de alguma coisa, me avisem, agora tenho que ir estou precisando do meu bom e velho sake. — E saiu pelos corredores.

— Naruto foi o primeiro a entrar e Sakura estava sentada na maca e descalça com um curativo nos braços pelos estilhaços da explosão e um na testa onde tinha um pequeno sangramento.

Ela os fitava com curiosidade e apreensão olhando cada um como se não quisesse perder um unico detalhe. Naruto ficou de frente pra ela, Kakashi encostado na parede guardando o livro laranja, Sai com um sorriso idiota no rosto e Sasuke encostado em outra parede mais distante.

— Sakura-chan como você está?— Naruto falou sem piscar.

— Eu conheço vocês? — Sakura perguntou confusa.

Kakashi tomou a frente. — Sou Hatake Kakashi seu ex sensei, esses são Uzumaki Naruto, Sai e Uchiha Sasuke seus companheiros de equipe. Falamos com a medica e ela nos recomendou que você ficasse hospedada em nossas casas em dias alternados para que possa recuperar sua memória, você caiu e bateu com a cabeça e perdeu a memória, por isso vamos te ajudar.

— Ah, muito obrigada. Então com quem eu fico primeiro?

— Eu não posso ficar com você porque fui designado para uma missao amanhã. — Kakashi respondeu.

— Entendo. Então qual de vocês? Porque eu estou com uma dor de cabeça e preciso tomar um banho. — Disse a cabelos rosados. Naruto levantou a mão mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, Kakashi o interrompeu. - Acho que seria melhor nos organizarmos antes, Sai é o primeiro, depois Naruto, depois eu e por ultimo Sasuke. Naruto fez uma carranca, mas ficou calado.

— Tudo bem então, quem é Sai mesmo? — Ela perguntou.

Sai que estava sorrindo olhou pra ela. — Sou eu ,Feia.

Sakura fez uma carranca. — Prefiro o loirinho ali, ele é mais simpático.

— Então tudo bem, Naruto primeiro.— Hatake decidiu.

Naruto se iluminou ao ouvir Sakura dizendo que prefiria ele. Sasuke estava com uma carranca mais feia que o normal, porque achava que isso seria um imcômodo, e não queria ninguém em sua casa, muito menos Sakura, mas aí ele lembrou que ela provavelmente não seria tão irritante já que tinha esquecido quem eram, com certeza esqueceu que gostava dele também, e isso trouxe um alívio.

Na saída do Hospital, Kakashi acenou com a mão e sumiu num _poof_ e fumaça, e ficaram os quatro. Sakura observando atentamente cada movimento dos rapazes e não pôde deixar de notar que todos eram _muito_ bonitos. Ao pensar isso corou, sabendo que teria que ficar hospedada em suas casas, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco ansiosa, queria saber como eram, mas também queria sair logo desse hospital e perguntar sobre o que ela fazia, o que eles já tinham feito, se ela tinha um namorado... No começo ela achou que o loirinho barulhento pudesse ser, pela forma como ele olhava pra ela e como falou primeiro, mas depois ficou em dúvida se era apenas uma amizade forte, talvez eles fossem só melhores amigos. Queria lembrar das coisas e não ter que ficar dependendo deles, por mais que eles fossem legais, ela imaginava como devia ser chato, cuidar de alguém que perdeu a memória. Foi então que ela despertou do seu devaneio quando ouviu seu nome.

— Ne Sakura-chan, você quer ir comer ramen? Sei que você não lembra, mas costumavámos fazer isso depois dos treinos.

— Ah... pode ser, eu estou com fome mesmo, vocês também vão? Ela encarou os outros dois rapazes.

— Você vai né Teme? Temos que cuidar da Sakura-chan!

— Aa.

— Também vou, li em um livro que devemos socializar e ajudar quando um amigo está doente.- Sai exclamou.

— Você leu em um livro? Mas isso não é óbvio? — A kunoichi perguntou.

— Não liga não saku chan ele é esquisito mesmo!

Sakura parou pra observar e esse Sai é mesmo esquisito ele parece que não sabe fazer interações normais, ele fala cada coisa! O outro também não é muito sociavel não, ele só responde monossilabicamente e _ainda nem olhou na cara dela_.

— Como é seu nome mesmo? Sakura apontou para Sasuke.

Sasuke virou para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas, depois virou-se como se não tivesse ninguém falando com ele. Sakura inchou de raiva e foi até ele, cutucou seu braço e o encarou.

— Calma aí bonitão, que falta de educação, você sempre foi assim mal tão educado?

— Só não me importo de te responder, é diferente.

— Você se acha né? Não lembro de você mas não sei como eu te aguentava.

— humpf!

Que cara mais mal educado, francamente, ele podia pelo menos fingir ser legal, mas não importa é só ficar longe dele. Enquanto caminhavam Sakura ficou imaginando como era seu comportamento com eles, já que ela não lembra de nada, suas reações podem ser diferentes daquelas que ela costumava ter quando ainda lembrava quem eram, ou quem _ela_ era.

— Yoshi! Chegamos, pode comer a vontade Sakura-chan, hoje é por minha conta! — Naruto parecia bem animado, ela se perguntou se isso era porque eram muito amigos ou se ele sentia algo mais. Ele é legal e bonito então ela até gostaria que ele gostasse dela, vai que ela antes também sentia algo por ele e ela não sabe. Diferente do cara de carranca que nem falar direito sabe, com suas respostas ridículas como "hn" e "Aa", ele é bonito, tá, ele é _lindo_ , mas com essa atitude fica lindamente insuportável. Sai era um mistério não sabia o que pensar dele, nem o que ele estava pensando, claro que ninguém lê mentes, mas através de atitudes podemos decifrar nem que seja um pouquinho sobre alguém, e ela o olhava mas não sabia o que esperar dele.

— Ah Obrigada, Naruto Kun, espero não te imcomodar. E com um breve sorriso ela o encarou.— Engraçado que ela não sabia quem estava mais surpreso se era ela pela cara que eles fizeram ou porque ela agradecer parecia ser uma surpresa para eles, será que ela era mal educada como o Sr. Carranca? Esperava que não.

— Sakura Chan! Fico muito feliz que você esteja feliz. Vamos comer logo e ir pra casa.

Sasuke não sabia porque, mas a atitude de Sakura o irritou um pouco, ela tratava _ele_ assim e não Naruto, quando lembrava dos dois tendo alguma interação é quando ela cerrava o punho e desferia seus famosos socos contra ele, mas como ela estava agindo o chamando até de Naruto Kun, era estranho. Mas botou na cabeça que foi pura surpresa, só isso. _Somente_.

— Então quando vocês treinam, quer dizer nós treinamos?- A kunoichi falou fitando seu ramen de porco. Curiosamente ela não esperava que ele fosse lhe responder.

— A partir das sete da manhã.- Sasuke respondeu.

Ela o olhou.— Quer dizer que o senhor sabe falar frases, bom saber. — Sabia que o estava provocando e que talvez não fosse lá uma atitude muito inteligente, mas fazer o que.

— Hn.

Depois de alguns minutos eles acabaram de comer, pagaram e já se encaminhavam para ir embora. Naruto a puxou pelo braço sorrindo e a guiava. Eles cominharam alguns minutos e pararam em frente à um prédio verde em condições não muito boas. Eles subiram as escadas e entraram no apartamento. Ela fitou a bagunça e zona que era lá, copos de ramen instantaneo, caixas de leite, roupas pelo chão e pratos sem lavar. Então olhou para ele e decidiu ficar surpresa depois, pois agora só precisava de um belo banho, para colocarem o papo em dia, um papo de muitos anos, para que ela lembrasse de algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto, ou nenhum de seus personagens.

N/A.: Olá, demorei um pouco para atualizar, porque percebi que o mevimento da fic está bem ruinzinho. Mas cá estou eu. Aproveitem e boa leitura. 3

Quando ela saiu do banho lembrou-se que não tinham pego nenhuma roupa em sua casa, e agora? Ela pensou e rapidamente chamou naruto. O loiro que estava na sala veio correndo. -" Está tudo bem Sakura chan?"- Sakura se enrolou numa toalha e abriu uma fresta da porta para que pudesse falar com Naruto. - "Está sim, não se preocupe. É só que lembrei que a gente não pegou nenhuma roupa minha e eu não quero colocar a roupa suja, será que teria como você me emprestar alguma camisa sua para eu dormir?"- Ouvindo isso olhos azuis se arregalaram. - "C - Claro Sakura chan."- Alguns minutos depois e ele veio trazendo uma camisa preta com um símbolo vermelho no meio.- "Espero que ela sirva.-" Sakura pegou a camisa e vestiu, a blusa ia até o meio das coxas e as mangas passavam alguns centimetros das suas mãos. Ela saiu do banheiro e com as suas roupas molhadas que tinha acabado de lavar, foi até a varanda e pendurou-as. Quando terminou foi até a sala onde estava naruto sentado no sofá assistindo à tv. Ela fez sinal para que ele se afastasse e sentou ao seu lado. Naruto olhou um pouco com a figura de Sakura em sua camisa, quando percebeu que tinha demorado um pouco mais do que deveria no olhar, ele percebeu que ela o encarou de forma interrogativa e ele rapidamente desviou.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o ar e Sakura falou. - "Naruto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.-"

Naruto virou-se e a encarou."Pode perguntar."- Sakura virou-se.- "O que há de errado com aquele cara?"- O loiro sorriu.- "Ah o teme? Ele é assim mesmo, mas como você esqueceu de tudo, não deve lembrar."- Sakura abriu a boca e em seguida fechou. Ela queria saber mais sobre si mesma. - "Queria que você falasse sobre minha personalidade, essas coisas sabe?" Sakura falou por fim.

\- "Sem problemas Sakura Chan."

A kunoich olhou para as próprias mãos como reflexo ao que ele tinha acabado de falar. - Eu realmente queria me lembrar de tudo, não queria incomodá-los.

\- "Não se preocupe, nós todos concordamos que íamos ajudar, até o Sasuke!"

\- "Ele parece que não vai muito com a minha cara né? Eu fiz algo de errado?"

\- "Sasuke é muito fechado, ele só quer espaço. Fique relaxada que depois isso passa."

Naruto ficou se sentindo um pouco mal por não contar toda a verdade, sobre como Sakura sempre gostou de Sasuke, mas ele não sabia como falar, mesmo sendo a mesma pessoa, ela estava totalmente diferente e ele não queria cometer nenhum erro e acabar prejudicando-a.

\- "Tudo bem então eu gostaria muito de conversar mais, mas eu quero muito descansar, minha cabeça está doendo."

\- "Certo, pode dormir na minha cama eu fico no sofá."

\- "Está bem."

\- "Boa noite Sakura Chan!"

\- "Boa noite! E ah... Obrigada Naruto."

O menino raposa deu um sorriso esfregou o nariz com as pontas dos dedos e foi para a sala.

Sakura estava realmente cansada, mas ela não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava latejando e ela pensou consigo mesmo o quão ruim é não conhecer seus amigos, e pior, não conhecer a si mesma.

No dia seguinte Sakura acordou cedo da manhã, o céu estava limpo de nuvens e bem arejado, foi até a cozinha preparar um café reforçado, ela teria que treinar com seus companheiros e ela não queria estar parecendo muito cansada. Naruto ainda dormia agarrado a uma almofada no sofá com a boca aberta.

Ela terminou o café, e foi até ele, cutucou-o, mas o dito cujo não dava nem sinal que ia acordar tão cedo. Sakura então pegou a roupa que tinha estendido no varal noite passada vestiu-a, e decidiu que queria dar uma volta.

Ao andar pelas ruas de Konoha, ela ficou bastante satisfeita que o lugar parecia bem acolhedor e tranquilo. Pessoas iam e viam fazendo seus afazeres, e dava até para sentir o cheiro das comidas sendo preparadas nos stands próximos.

Enquanto caminhava ela ouviu alguém chamá-la e o grito vinha de uma floricultura do lado direito da rua, ela olhou para a porta e se deparou com uma garota de cabelos longos e olhos muito azuis.

\- "E aí testão? Como andam as coisas?". Sakura ficou meio confusa em relação ao que deveria falar. - "Ah, eu estou bem, eu acho. Nós somos amigas?". A loira a encarou como se ela tivesse uma cabeça a mais, abanou as mãos e deu uma risada. - "Que maluquice é essa agora? Bateu esse seu cabeção em algum lugar?". Completou meio desdenhosa.

\- "Tecnicamente sim. Eu sofri um acidente e meio que perdi a memória." - " Sério? Quando isso aconteceu? Já vi que estou ruim nas fofocas dessa vila." "Ontem, mas a Hokage teve uma idéia para me ajudar."- " E o que seria?". Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas e esperou anciosamente. "Tenho que dividir a casa com meus colegas de equipe, mas estou um pouco incomodada com isso, sabe?" "Heeh? Você vai ficar na casa deles?" Sakura não teve nem tempo de responder quando Naruto interrompeu a conversa e chamou-a.

"Hoje você tem que ficar na casa do Sai." Eles agora já estavam de volta à movimentada rua da vila, Naruto falando muito sobre algum sabor novo de ramen, mas ela já estava prestando atenção em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela já devia ter lembrado alguma coisa, talvez tivesse mais sorte quando encontrasse os demais colegas. Além do mais nem tinha passado tanto tempo assim, só precisava de um pouco mais de paciência. Pensava isso, mas tinha a leve impressão de que já era de sua natureza não ter nem a sombra de algo parecido com paciência.

" 'Tá me ouvindo Sakura-chan?" "Ah, foi mal me distraí." Quando percebeu já estavam em frente à uma casa simples mas aparentemente organizada e limpa, o total oposto da criatura loira ao seu lado. "Olá Feia!" O recém chegado fez questão de anunciar sua presença. "Olá esquisito!" Sorriu.

Uns quinze minutos depois, estavam indo para o campo de treinamento, para encontrarem os que ainda faltavam. No campo já se encontrava Sasuke que estava encostado numa árvore com cara de poucos amigos. Kakashi ainda não tinha chegado (como sempre). Sai e Naruto estavam discutindo sobre algo sem muita importância quando Sakura avistou o ser emburrado que estava lhe chamando atenção. "Oi" Ela tentou ser simpática, mas parece não ter tido muito efeito. "hn" foi sua resposta. "Cadê o Kakashi?" pelo que lhe constava já deviam estar todos ali. Como se por invocação o belo homem de cabelos prateados apareceu num galho em uma árvore próxima, falando apenas um "Yo". "Hey Kakashi" os três rapazes nem se deram ao trabalho de responder.

"Hey mina! venham aqui, tenho uma mensagem de Tsunade-sama para vocês." Todos foram ao local requerido e prestaram bastante atenção ao que ele ia lhes dizer. "Vocês foram convocados para irem em uma missão" Naruto sorriu como se um ramen gigante tivesse aparecido diante de si, enquanto os outros ainda esperavam por mais informações. "Os detalhes serão discutidos entre vocês e a própria Godaime, ja ne!" E lá se foi o seu ex sensei para lá Deus sabe onde.

"Hey usuratonkachi, vamos logo ao escritório da Hokage." Sasuke tomou a iniciativa e já estava agindo como o líder, Sakura não disse nada,mas achou que foi o mais prudente a ser feito.

Ao chegarem no escritório, Sasuke bateu à porte e esperou para serem autorizados a entrar. "Entre" foi a ordem de Tsunade. "Já que estão todos aqui, vou lhes passar os detalhes da missão, é uma missão de investigação, ouvi boatos de que alguns nukenins estão se encontrando secretamente em um esconderijo perto do País do Fogo, a localização e os detalhes mais precisos estão nesse pergaminho" Ela entregou-o à Sasuke que já estava abrindo-o para verificar. "A missão de vocês é saber se isso é verdade, quem são e quais seus objetivos. Ou seja trazer um deles para cá para que seja interrogado. Quanto à Sakura gostaria de falar com você. O resto está dispensado essa missão é para daqui à três dias, se preparem." Com o fim do discurso da Hokage Sai, Naruto e Sasuke já estavam na porta se retirando. Sakura ficou lá esperando para saber o que Tsunade queria falar com ela.

"Sakura, sei que ainda não lembra de muita coisa, então para que você vá à essa missão terei que lhe fazer um intensivo de Ninjutsus médicos, consiste em eu resumir coisas que já aprendeu. Ou seja, vou lhe mostrar o que fazer, não deve ser problema já que você conhece isso. Durante dois dias você irá voltar à prática. Enquanto isso fale com os meninos isso irá ajudar. Dispensada"

Saindo do escritório viu que os rapazes a esperavam do lado de fora, aparentemente iam sair ou algo do tipo, só então ela lembrou que Naruto disse que eles costumavam se reunir para comerem juntos.

\- "Sakura-chan o que a Tsunade baa-chan queria com você?" Eles já estavam sentados em bancos no stand do Ichiraku, quando Naruto perguntou isso, ela viu que os outros dois também pareciam curiosos. "Ah, nada demais, ela só quer me ajudar com ninjustu médico."

A ida para "casa" foi relativamente tranquila, tirando o fato de que ela estaria indo para ficar com o tal Sai, sorrisos e frases inconvenientes. _Boa sorte, para mim_. Ela pensava. Há alguns metros todos se despediram e Sakura e Sai já estavam chegando.

Ao entrar ela notou que realmente a casa era bem organizada e tinha bastante papéis ,tintas e muitos quadros. "Você que fez?"apontou para um quadro onde estava o time 7. Kakashi estava atrás de todos e Sakura estava no meio, do seu lado direito estava Naruto e do lado esquerdo estava Sasuke, Sai estava um pouco atrás dela. Todos sorriam, tirando Sasuke, que estava sério, mas aparentava estar tranquilo. "Sim, fui eu quem fez."

Sai estava na sala pegando alguns pergaminhos e colocando na estante do lado esquerdo da parede.

Alguns minutos depois e ela lhe disse que queria dar uma volta, mas que não iria demorar.


End file.
